Another Story/Story (Aliens)
The stories of the Alien faction (Martians and Invaders). Utopia The Rebel Army is being under attack by the Martians. The Professor (aka Chief), is urged to evacuate, though he is amazed by their technology and wishes to join them. Abigail appears and tries to take him to safety, but is distracted when she sees Donald Morden being abducted by a Dai-Manji. The Professor tries to seek an audience with Rootmars, but is denied by the Mars People Elite, who believe that humans destroy the environment and their technology is not high enough. The Professor is beamed back down and encounters a common Mars People. He manages to communicate with it. The common Mars People tells him that Rootmars came to Earth as it wants to protect the environment that the humans are destroying, and that there are traces of technology advanced than theirs on Earth. One of these is the Sun Stone. It also reveals that the Professor can join if he can prove his strength to Rootmars. The Professor runs to the location of the Sun Stone, even though he is unaware of the powerful guardian protecting it. The Martian tries to catch up to the Professor but gets lost, accidentally stumbling onto a group of Samurai soldiers. Later on, Allen O'Neil and Rebel Infantry arrive to capture the Professor, as he carries too much secrets to be let loose. Unfortunately for Allen, his soldiers get brainwashed by the Sol Dae Rokker, so he is unable to continue the pursuit. As the Professor makes his way, he is attacked by the brainwashed soldiers. The Martian arrives to protect him and starts to collect samples, much to the surprise of the Martian. The Professor explains that he is amazed by the brainwashing level of the Sol Dae Rokker, and asks why the Martian came as it is weaker than him. He also explains that researchers never give up and continue to reach the outcome of their work. Sometime after this, more brainwashed soldiers, including one in LV Armor, attack the pair. The Martian protects the Professor with his life, which raises some concern. After the battle, the Professor realizes that the Martian is dead. Suddenly, two Mars People Elite teleport in to carry their fallen comrade away. The Professor tells them that he hasn't finished his test yet, so the Mars People Elite decide to stay with him. The Martian, believing that he is dead, is telepathically communicated by his fellow Mars People and Rootmars. He wanted to become an elite, but is unable to, and realizes that it is having a nightmare. At the end of the nightmare, he sees the Professor, who reminds him of a researcher's work and never gives up. This transforms the Martian into a Neo Martian, which surprises the Mars People Elite. The Professor is happy to see his friend and the two defeat the Sol Dae Rokker. At the end of the battle, the Mars People Elite destroy the Sun Stone. They state that in the wrong hands, it could destroy the environment. They also reveal that the Professor has passed his test and can now join the Martians, which pleases him. The Professor asks for Marty (the Neo Martian) to accompany him. Marty is initially confused by his name, to which the Professor reveals that he is a bit annoyed by the fact that the Martians have no names, so he has decided to name them. Marty is happy to be alongside the Professor and accompanies him. Secret Ending The Professor continues his experiments with Marty, who is surprised that humans can endure such conditions. Marty wishes to play with the other Martians and have fun. Elsewhere, Rootmars laughs, with the Mars People Elite translating his laughs. They say that they will continue to protect Earth's environment and punish humans that would try to harm it. For You A Cadre Martian panics, as he cannot telepathically connect with the Neo Martian. The other Cadre Martian suggests to try singing as humans use it to apparently relieve stress. After singing, the panicking Martian calms and tells his comrade that the Neo Martian, Marty, is missing. This alerts both of them, so they consult with the Professor. The Professor is concerned for Marty's safety, but had a GPS on him. From the GPS, the Professor realizes that Marty has been kidnapped and the three move out to save him. At the military instillation, the group is attacked by the Rebels. A pink alien then appears and tries to communicate with the Cadre Martians, though neither of them understand it. The Rebels attempt to apprehend Percier, the pink alien. After defeating the rebels, Percier tells the Professor that she will follow him as she is her "eternal assistant". They examine the equipment and Percier touches it, gaining energy. The Professor decides to bring Percier along. Deeper in the lab, Marty is being drained of energy to power a Big Gate. Future Rebels appear and salute Morden. Elsewhere, the Cadre Martians detect Marty's presence and tell the Professor that something is preventing them from teleporting to him. The Professor asks Percier if someone else is researching Martians. Percier tells him that Navy took over after he left but was more interested in pharmaceuticals. The Professor decides to rush to Marty, but Percier advises him not to as he will most certainly die if they run into Allen. The Professor explains that Marty is his assistant and that the jamming device needs to be destroyed if it can stop Marty. Future Rebels then appear and ambush them. Realizing that there are too much Future Rebels, the Professor realizes that the current Rebels have opened the Big Gate. He explains to the Martians that it allows the Future Rebels to enter into their world. Percier tells him that the Rebels have found out that the rarer the Martian, the more energy they can provide. Suddenly, Marty telepathically communicates with her. Marty reveals that he is glad to make a new friend, though Percier shuns him as the Professor seemingly abandoned her. They find Marty, and one of the Cadres tries to take the tube off Marty. The Professor stops him as it is connected to Marty and forcibly removing it would hurt him. Percier is ready to pull the tube, but the Professor does it instead. Percier notices that Marty is calm when the Professor approached him. A cadre notes Marty's essence dissipating, and the Professor cuts the tube off, closing the gate. Percier also notices the Professor is showing a lot of emotion, to which he replies that he can't forgive the Rebel Army for this. Outside, a Kraken is ready for deployment. The Professor notes that it is smaller than the Rugname, but has a lot of destructive power. Morden appears and taunts the Professor, who quickly analyzes for weaknesses, and concludes that the armor can only be damaged from the air with massive energy. Percier remembers that she has some residual energy and jumpstarts Marty by grabbing one of his tentacles. Marty grabs her before she collapses, though she is not impressed. Marty confronts the Kraken with his allies. The Kraken is destroyed, though Marty collapses again and he has used all the energy. Morden laughs despite defiant odds, and the Professor warns him that he won't forgive the general for this before leaving. The Professor notices Percier blushing after Marty points at her and wondered when they became friends. Secret Ending Percier asks the Professor if he needs anything. The Professor tells her that even with the costume, she can't replicate a Martian, though Percier notes that he has talked with her more often when she wears the costume. Marty wishes to accompany Percier but she refuses, telling him to go back to sleep since he's wounded. Marty refuses to step down and the two prepare to fight, with the Professor sighing and stating that if they're going to fight, they should do it outside. What I need to be Myself Nowan recalls an old memory where he was a large creature and eventually took the form of a humanoid it had befriended. Meanwhile, Odette is ready to head to Earth when "Annette" arrives. "Annette" tells Odette that they should not go to Earth and spend their time freely, to which Odette realizes that "Annette" is not real. "Annette" reverts to Nowan, who properly introduces themselves to Odette, though Odette does not return the formalities as she dislikes being teased and insists on going alone. Odette finally arrives on Earth, with Nowan in tow. Odette tells Nowan to stick to the mission, as they're here to search for an intelligent life beings and to avoid conflict if possible. Nowan decides to have some fun and impersonates Allen O'Neil, entering the Rebel base. With few humans in the area, Nowan sheds their disguise and causes havoc in the base. Putting back their Allen O'Neil form, Allen Jr. arrives and is ordered by Nowan to secure the armory while he chases the "enemies". Outside, Odette tells Nowan stop attracting attention. Nowan finds another hangar and enters, marveled by a train. Allen Jr. appears with several soldiers, shooting at Nowan. Nowan sheds his disguise and asks how he managed to find out he was fake. Allen Jr. responds that the laugh was wrong, as he missed a forth "ha" that his father was known for. Nowan easily defeats the rebel soldiers, just as the real Allen O'Neil arrives. Nowan quickly disguises herself as Allen Jr., which prompts the real one to threaten him and confusing Allen O'Neil himself. To determine the fake, Allen O'Neil orders his son to drop his weapon. Nowan drops his weapon, causing Allen to restrain his real son. With Allen Jr. gone, he shoots Nowan. Allen O'Neil explains that his son would never put down his weapon when tensions are high, and that he'd reflect the bullets he shot at him. Nowan is apprehended by the rebels. In a holding cell, Odette calls Nowan and tells him that they underestimated the humans. They cut her off before she is able to do anything. Some time passes, and both father and son attempt to interrogate Nowan but fail. Allen O'Neil deduces that Nowan is not alone and that there must be more of their kind. Suddenly, a rebel soldier tells them that another alien is outside. Nowan realizes that Odette is coming to save him and warns her that it is a trap, but she comes anyways as she reminds them that they has no way to escape. Upon acquiring Nowan, Odette fights both Allens in order to escape. After a short scuffle, Odette is weakened and both of them are recaptured, while the rebels decide what to do with them. Odette reveals that she came to save them because they're allies, and that help is coming. The same day, Odette tells Nowan that Annette is coming for them. Nowan reminds her that it took them a significant amount of time to arrive, and that the humans are unlikely to keep them alive for that long. Allen Jr. enters the cell and tells them that Odette will be sent to the lab for experimentation. The next day, "Odette" is taken out of the cell and into the lab. Nowan recalls a memory. Odette wakes up and realizes that Nowan is nowhere to be seen. Arriving at the experimentation room, the proceedings are interrupted when the base is attacked. Annette arrives and is relieved to see "Odette", but quickly realizes that it is Nowan instead. Allen Jr. orders the soldiers to deploy the Emain Machas. At the end of the battle, the twins are destroyed. Annette and Nowan rush to the building where Odette is being held in. A soldier asks Allen Jr. if they should pursue them, which he declines as he wants to keep the losses minimum and that they've got plenty of samples from the battle. Odette thanks Annette for saving her, and asks how she arrived so fast. Annette tells her that she followed them as soon as they left, as she believed something would happen during her mission to Earth. Nowan asks Annette how she knew they weren't Odette, and that their mimicry skills are the best in the army. Annette replies that while they had the appearance and voice of Odette, they lacked something which distinguished between the two. At the rebel lab, Navy is delighted with the alien samples, as they're equal to Neo Martians. Vita arrives and Navy tasks her to deliver the samples to Morden. Secret Ending Back on the Invader homeworld, Nowan and Odette look at shooting stars. Annette appears and gives Odette a schedule, reminding her that relaxation is over and that it's time to return to Earth. It is revealed that Annette and Odette are actually sisters. Annette tells Nowan that she didn't want to look like she was spoiling Odette due to her carefree personality. She tells them not to let anyone else know of this secret. We are Mars People Rangers Three common Martians are excited about the Professor's new inventions. A Cadre Martian also follows them. The Martians look on as the Professor activates Clone Abby and Clone Betty. The Martians compliment the Professor, who then turns their attention to them. The Professor tells them that he can't protect them, so he has made some equipment for them too. The Martians refuse, as they aren't strong enough to use it. Marty intervenes and drags one of the Martians away, causing the other two to become terrified. Marty examines the Martian. The other two Martians note that they have lost connection with their fellow comrade and flee, but are pinned down by the clone sisters. The Martian assures them that they are safe, and reveals his shield. The two Martians are in awe of how strong their comrade looks, and wants to "transform" too. The three become the "Mars People Rangers". The Mars Rangers rush off to Earth to test their strength. The Professor asks Clone Abby and Betty to accompany them to collect data. On Earth, two rebel soldiers are casually talking when one of them is gunned down by a laser. The rebel soldiers attempt to defend themselves but are overpowered and killed. The Martians celebrate their first victory, while Clone Abby detects a Rebel base and runs off, confusing Clone Betty. Elsewhere, Rapid is flattered by Abigail and Beatriz's appearance, and is asked about the status of the Iron Cab. A soldier comes in and informs them of the Martian attack. Beatriz tells Rapid to go fight the Martians, but Rapid refuses as she isn't a fighter. The Rebel Army launches an air strike against the Martians, but Mars People Tank blocks their attack. Mars People Attacker decides to counterattack, much to Mars People Healer's concern, but Mars People Tank tells them to steady their nerves as they will protect them. The Martians overpower the rebels, and run off to the building "full of mean soldiers". Clone Betty gives a status update, and wonders where the Martians ran off to. Back at the rebel base, a soldier informs Rapid of the recent defeat. Rapid doesn't show concern, causing Beatriz to state that she will go alone. Abigail tells her sister she will come along too. Rapid insists on coming along, but Abigail tells her to keep working on the Iron Cab. As the two head on to meet the enemy, they encounter Clone Abby. It reveals that it has been tasked with analyzing Abigail and Beatriz. Abigail tells her sister that the Professor is responsible for the attack, and tells her to run off. While concerned, Abigail persuades her to leave. Clone Abby attempts to intercept Beatriz but is stopped by Abigail, and the two battle. Clone Betty wonders where Clone Abby and the Mars Rangers went. Elsewhere, the Martian Rangers cheerfully make their way to the building when Beatriz and her bodyguards ambush them. Mars People Healer frantically tries to heal the two, who have barely survived her attack. Beatriz's shadow guards reload her freeze gun, and she uses it, firing at Mars People Healer. Mars People Tank attempts to block the attack, but the ice beam goes past their shield and lands a direct hit on Mars People Healer. The three Martians are exhausted and on the verge of death. They find themselves with Rootmars, who teleports Mars People Healer away after they express a desire to have a normal life. However, they are taken back to the battlefield, where they find Clone Betty protecting them, refusing to dodge the enemy's gunfire. Mars People Healer is revived. Clone Betty notices that he is awake and states that it will fight now knowing that they are alive. Mars People Healer realizes the lesson in fighting; others protect their comrades and take the pain in their stead. It grabs the healing cane and rejuvinates Mars People Attacker and Mars People Tank. The Iron Cab also arrives on scene and Beatriz orders her guards to focus on the Martians first. The Martians prove to be more than troublesome for Beatriz. Clone Betty hears a distant motor sound, and is relieved to see Clone Abby is back. Due to this, Beatriz believes that Abigail is either dead or severely wounded and runs off, with her bodyguards chasing after her. The clone sisters grab the Martians and return to base. At the Martians' earth base, Percier asks Marty what's wrong. Marty is nervous about the Martian Rangers, to which Percier slaps Marty, causing him to run. Marty apologizes to the Martian Rangers for putting them in danger, but the Martian Rangers state that it feels good to be the ones protecting others. Elsewhere, the Professor is impressed with how Clone Abby dealt with Abigail, stating that he's never been so concerned with numbers before. Secret Ending Mars People attempt to relax, but is stopped by Clone Abby. Clone Abby tells the Martian that it has an "85% chance" of finding a good spot to relax, so the Martian follows it. Percier comments on how the Professor spoils the Martians, before getting trampled by a Mars Mecha. Clone Abby tells Marty to be careful near Mars Mechas, and Percier yells at Clone Abby to look out for her too. Clone Abby tells Percier that it isn't inclined to protect her. Percier is heartbroken and cries, while Marty tries to reassure her. Fall of Disaster Nowan dreams of their origins; the Invaders attack an unknown planet. Nowan tries to flee but is captured by the Invaders, with Schwarz Metzelei being the lead commander. She takes an interest in Nowan and spares them for later use. The Invaders then proceed to blow up the planet. Nowan wakes up from their nightmare, causing Odette to become concerned. Annette appears and gives Nowan a mission where she is to go to Earth with Schwarz, which frightens them. Odette asks them if they need assistance, which they refuse and the two leave Nowan to themselves. Outside, Odette voices her concern because while Nowan was always rude, she had never saw them act in such an unusual manner. On the ship, Nowan is uncomfortable with Schwarz's presence and is relieved that she has apparently forgotten about their incident. However, Nowan becomes increasingly uneasy, causing Schwarz to see them as food and wonders if she had seen them before. Schwarz decides to take a nap, threatening to kill Nowan if they wake her up. As they reach Earth, Schwarz inexplicably wakes up and tries to eat Nowan, but is saved by Odette. In the ensuing fight, a hole is ripped open, causing Nowan and Odette to fall down to Earth. The two land in Rebel territory where they fight off their attackers. Schwarz also lands and begins her feeding spree, though she is unsatisfied with the "trash" being provided. As she continues her rampage, she eventually runs into Navy and shows interest because she is not like the other humans she had just ate. Navy tries to defend herself but is easily overwhelmed, but is saved by Vita. Navy insists on staying in the fight, but Vita states that her safety is of the upmost importance, though they are unable to escape. In another area, Nowan is in conflict as two halves of their mind speak out. Nowan wakes up to find Odette shielding them and taking injuries in the process. They chatise Odette for her recklessness, but Odette insists on protecting them even if they are rude and cynical. Nowan then realizes and recalls that there were some alien ships lying around which they could use to escape from Schwarz and the two dodge a hail of gunfire. Schwarz catches up to Navy and Vita. Navy runs off, making Schwarz believe that Navy is leaving Vita to die. Schwarz doesn't enjoy Vita due to her mostly machine body but takes a lick anyways and throws one of her legs away. Navy soon arrives with the Iron Vermilion before Schwarz can kill Vita. Schwarz looks at the Iron Vermillion and her tail begins to glow, a sign that she is extremely interested in it. Vita notices her tail is glowing and advises Navy to wait, but the scientist is impatient and attacks. Vita is severely damaged and the Iron Vermillion is destroyed. Navy runs to Vita, while Schwarz pays no attention to the two, feasting on the Iron Vermilion's remains. Navy carries Vita away, vowing to avenge her. Elsewhere, Nowan and Odette find their spaceship, though Odette is weakened and Nowan carries her. Rebel soldiers arrive and fire, though Nowan creates fissions to distract them while transforming the two into soldiers, board the ship and escape. Inside, Nowan thanks Odette, who is sleeping. Secret Ending Schwarz finishes her meal extremely satisfied due to residual Martian energy. She looks for her minions, but cannot find them and realizes that she must have accidentally consumed them. Schwarz also finds that her spaceship was destroying during the battle and contacts Annette, but Annette hangs up on her because of her lack of restraint during the mission. Schwarz calls again and Fedeln Metzelei answers her call. Schwarz asks him for a spaceship, but Fedeln gives her a story where he made a new friend who tragically died when it touched his wings, crying because he is lonely and unable to find any friends as his search for a world with poison-resistant inhabitants has not led him anywhere. Little Song At the Rugname, two Mars People Cadre prepare for an attack on Earth after being informed the Rebel Army is destroying the environment. A Mars People Pocket wants to come, but is denied because it would die if it left the safety of the Rugname. Pocket complies and talks with a standard Mars People, frustrated that it can't be like Marty, who was also a normal Mars People. Wanting to prove itself, Pocket takes a Mini U.F.O. and joins the strike force, where they land on the Cursed Island. The Martians are overwhelmed by the inhabitants, led by Elysion, and retreat. Pocket attempts to escape with them, but is left behind because it was assumed to be on the Rugname. Elysion, still sensing the presence of a living being, searches the island with her crew; Pocket manages to escape. Pocket believes that it will die for trying to prove itself, but soon stumbles into someone. Believing them to be the enemy, Pocket furiously attacks them with its tentacles. The person is soon revealed to be Halle, who is surprised that she has found her first Martian. The two are able to understand each other thanks to a translating device Halle bought from the Rebel Army. They soon hear a roar in the distance and run a fair distance away. Pocket learns about the legends from Halle, before Aileen surprises the both of them and causes them to run away. They run into a ghost pirate, who Pocket defeats. Pocket is surprised that it defeated the pirate and defended someone from harm. Halle dresses up the Martian's wounds. Continuing their trek around the island, they are soon chased by the Skull Hermit. Halle hides Pocket before being seemingly killed by the Skull Hermit. She finds herself fairly content with her death, as she managed to find a Martian. Soon after, she finds herself on the Rugname with Pocket, and believes that Pocket also died. Halle returns to her senses, surprised with her survival. Pocket explains to her that the Rugname came, and Rootmars has loaned her some of its power. The two then work together to defeat the Skull Hermit. Pocket realizes that they have discovered its disappearance, and have come to rescue them. However, it is unable to land due to fighting on the island. Elysion's past is revealed, as an infamous pirate who indiscriminately attacked all ships and avoided the authorities hundreds of years ago. Eventually, her greed became so much that it resulted in the demise of her, her crew and ship due to a black sailboat. An island blanketed with fog was soon discovered, preventing anyone from going near it, and was subtly called the Cursed Island. Elysion soon found herself in a hideous form, but began working to return to the seas again. In the present, Aileen fights with Elysion, desiring to take the treasure for herself. Elysion is disappointed with Aileen, knowing the mistakes she had made in the past and that she was following in her footsteps. Halle and Pocket watch the fight; Halle believes if Elysion is taken down, then the Rugname will come. Pocket senses something else coming from her, but another presence soon arrives; the Ghost Shiee, who starts firing on all the intruders. Halle and Pocket use their powers to destroy the Ghost Shiee, causing Elysion to fade away with the treasure. The Rugname soon finds the pair and take Pocket with them, leaving Halle behind. However, they promise not to forget each other. Back on the Rugname, the Cadre asks Pocket why it was there, who explains to it that it wanted to get stronger before reuniting with Halle. The Cadre agrees to help Pocket's request. An unknown person admires the scene, revealed to be Halle. Rootmars heard Halle's wish and allowed her to join the Martians. She is surprised by everything she sees and runs off to explore them, much to Pocket's surprise as they haven't had an emotional reunion yet. Secret Ending Halle starts to bond with the Martian Rangers, while Pocket is jealous of the attention she is giving them. The Gemini Twins arrive and talk to Pocket, learning that it is jealous that Halle is giving attention to the others. Category:Another Story (Metal Slug Attack)